


Night Together

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × night elfFluff&Smut PWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Night Together

Brandon let out a guttural growl as he watched his huntress partner walk in front of him. He was having difficulty focusing on anything but her ass as it swayed with each step she took. He had never noticed it before, but she liked to shake it when she walked.

"Damn…" he growled, brushing some hair out of his face that was obstructing his view.

"Did you say something?" Elina asked, turning her head towards him. Her delicate face, with it's bright white eyes, was framed by curls; which Brandon had always thought were adorable. The rest of her body wasn't that bad looking either. She wore mail armor that clung tightly to her chest, emphasizing it's erm, largeness.

"No no. It was nothing. I was just admiring the view tonight." Brandon, said chuckling. Elina turned and slowly walked over to him.

"Oh the view of the stars tonight, or something else?" she whispered, rubbing her chest up against his. The Worgen let out another low growl as his partner ran her hands through his long mane. He grabbed her hand and brought it away from him, letting it linger in hers for a bit more than usual. He could see the blush spread across her cheeks, when he did this.

"It's getting dark. I think we should turn in for the night. What do you say?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, that sounds nice." she replied, taking his hand and leading him back towards the inn. Her swaying was more prominent than a few moments earlier, he thought, smiling to himself. Brandon could tell that tonight would be interesting.

Elina sat on the bed, watching her partner intently, as he removed his plate armor. He slowly removed his chest armor and spaulders, leaving him in only a thin shirt. Brandon could sense the eyes upon his as he fooled with his belt. "Like what you see?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yes… Stop teasing me." she replied in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Why should I?" Worgen asked, turning towards her, "You were teasing me earlier."

"Yes, but still… Just give me what I want!" she begged, desire in her voice.

"I don't think I will… I think I'll put you through what you did to me earlier." he replied, pulling her body into his. He tilted her chin up towards him and pulled her into a kiss. She sunk into him and began to run her soft tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. He gave into her and opened his mouth, feeling her tongue rub against his. The longer this went on, the more hot and bothered Elina became. Within minutes she was clawing at Brandon's shirt, trying to rid him of it. "Patience, love." he smirked, laying her down on the bed. He slowly and carefully began to undo the ties of her chest piece, much to slow for her. He slipped them off of her, leaving her in only her bra, which her breasts seemed to spill out of. He let out a grunt of approval as he began to bite and suck on her neck. She knew she would have bruises in the morning, but she didn't mind all that much. After many minutes of this, he moved his attention to her chest. He carefully undid her bra and slipped it off of her, tossing it to the side. He brought his head down and began to lavish her breast with licks and kisses. He took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck and bite on it, eliciting pleased moans from Elina. He brought his hand up and began to tease the other. He then switched his assault with his mouth to the other. After many moments of this, Brandon had her writhing on the bed underneath him. Her neck and breasts were covered in bite marks and her nipples were hard from his assault. Brandon smiled knowing he was the only one that could do this to her.

"Brandon. Please? Just fuck me now." Elina moaned, gazing up at him with her innocent eyes. She brought her hands down from behind her head and began to rub her breasts. She knew this drove Brandon wild. If he was going to tease her, then she would tease him right back. "Please, love? I want it…" she moaned, teasing her nipples, "Just look at how much you turn me." Brandon licked his lips in desire, but knew he wouldn't give into her. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, as he began to slowly pull down her mail leggings. He got those off and cast them to the side. Now all that separated him from her womanhood was a thin piece of cloth. He slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs, gently spreading them apart. He ripped that off, exposing herself fully to him. She moaned when the cold air hit her pussy, causing her to close her legs quickly.

"Oh no you don't…" Brandon growled, forcing her legs apart. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet scent. He could see how wet she was by the spot she had created on the bed. He grinned wickedly and began to kiss his way up her thigh. He got within inches of her sweet pussy when he stopped. He started to lick around her thighs, but never touching her where she wanted him to ever so badly.

"Brandon… Please… Just do it already." she begged, staring at him.

"Hmm… Do what? Brandon questioned, with his most innocent look. "You want this?" he asked, running his index finger along her slit.

"Yes!" she gasped breathlessly, "More…"

"Show me how you want me to touch you, love" he whispered, nuzzling his head against her thigh. Elina brought her hands down and began rub herself. She slowly spread her pussy lips apart, allowing Brandon a perfect view of her wetness, and inserted a finger in herself. She began to pump in and out of herself, all the while never breaking her gaze with Brandon. She was almost to her breaking point when Brandon stopped her. He pulled her fingers from her and brought them to his lips. He slowly licked her juices from her fingers, relishing in her sweet taste. He brought himself down between her legs and began to lick at her tender pussy lips. Elina began to buck and moan at the touch of his tongue. He found her clit and took it in his lips, sucking and licking at it. This brought Elina to her breaking point again, and this time, she lost. She writhed and moaned underneath him, spilling her juices that Brandon quickly lapped up. Once she was down from her high, Brandon quickly returned his attention to her lips. He pulled her into another passionate and heated kiss. Elina could taste herself on his lips and she was getting aroused again. She ran her hands down his chest and ripped away his belt and began to tug at his pants. Brandon gave into her wishes and helped her by removing his pants along with his boxers. She quickly ran her hands down his masculine expanse of chest, and down to his hard cock. She smiled when she felt how hard he was, and began to push on his chest for him to lay back. He complied with her wishes and lay back, only to have her pounce on him. She quickly went down on him, taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She began to swirl her tongue around the tip, causing him to thrust up into her mouth. She wrapped her delicate hands around the base of his cock and began to slowly pump him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. He began to breathe hard and thrust into her mouth again. grabbed hold of her green hair and held her in place as he shot his cum into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, then brought herself up to look at him. He was covered in sweat and the hair was plastered to his face, he had never looked better. Brandon quickly grabbed Elina and pinned her underneath him. "I am going to fuck you senseless." he growled, biting her neck. He spread her legs and thrust himself inside of her. She let out a scream and dug her nails into his arms. He began to slowly pump in and out of her, grabbing her legs and putting them over his shoulders. He was thrusting hard and deep and it was driving them both mad with lust. He began to go faster and harder, matching the pace of Elinas moans. Soon after this, they were both nearing their breaking point.

"Brandon.. Oh God… I'm gonna cum. Fuck… Fuck! FUCK!" Elina screamed, thrusting her hips up to meet his as she moaned uncontrollably. Brandon came soon afterwards, shooting his cum deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, feeling her pussy spasm around his cock. Afraid his weight would hurt her fragile frame, he rolled off of her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her body against his. She was still shaking and gasping from her mind blowing orgasm. Brandon smiled at this fact, knowing that he was the only one who could do that to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
